Sobowtór
Sobowtór, bądź też Doppelgänger jest terminem opisującym m.in. kobietę, która należy do rodu Petrovej, będąca potomkiem Amary. Znanymi sobowtórami są Tatia, Katerina Petrova oraz Elena Gilbert. Sobowtór Amary rodzi się co około 500 lat. Istnieje również Doppelgänger Silasa, czyli jego wersja, która mogłaby umrzeć. Przykładem sobowtóra Silasa jest Stefan Salvatore i Tom Avery. Zazwyczaj każdy Doppelgänger jest dla innego złośliwy, arogancki, a przede wszystkim chce zabić drugiego. Silas i Amara: Pierwsi Nieśmiertelni Ponad dwa tysiąca lat temu, w Starożytnej Grecji, czarownik imieniem Silas zaręczył się z inną czarownicą - kobietą o imieniu Qetsiyah. Razem byli najpotężniejszymi członkami grupy utalentowanych ludzi, nazywanych Podróżnikami. Silas oznajmił ukochanej, iż chciałby, by ich miłość trwała wiecznie - przekonał ją do utworzenia eliksiru, który przemieniłby ich w ludzi nieśmiertelnych. W nocy ich ślubu, Silas uciekł z eliksirem, a Qetsiyah obserwowała jak kwiaty w jej otoczeniu zaczynały więdnąć - domyśliła się, że Silas zażył miksturę z kimś innym. Znalazła Silasa w namiocie z inną kobietą - jej służącą, Amarą. Silas wykorzystał Qetsiyah, by utworzyła eliksir nieśmiertelności. Kiedy czarownik opuszcza namiot, spotyka przyczajoną Qetsiyah z kielichem, w którym znajdował się eliksir. Ostrożnie pyta ją, dlaczego się z nim spotkała. Qetsiyah oferuje mu jeden z dwóch darów - nieśmiertelność lub lekarstwo na nią. Przy ostatnim stwierdza, iż zdążyła je już wypróbować na innym nieśmiertelnym. Przerażony Silas wraca do namiotu Amary - wewnątrz nie ma nikogo, a wszystko pokryte jest we krwi. Qetsiyah udała się za nim - wyjęła z kielicha zakrwawione serce, które wycięła Amarze po tym jak podcięła jej gardło. Silas chciał wziąć lekarstwo i umrzeć - Qetsiyah uwięziła go jednak w podziemnej jaskini na opuszczonej wyspie, gdzie zmieniony w kamień spędził dwa tysiące lat z lekarstwem pod ręką. Główną konsekwencją nadania Silasowi i Amarze nieśmiertelności było stworzenie ich cieni - sobowtórów. Naruszyli bowiem prawo natury, wobec którego każdy musi kiedyś umrzeć - dlatego też powstawały sobowtóry Silasa i Amary, ich wersje, które mogły tego dokonać. Według Qetsiyah, w ciągu kilku wieków powstało wiele ich replik, które zawsze siebie odnajdowywały, gdyż tak chciało przeznaczenie. Dokładna ilość powstałych przez lata sobowtórów nie jest ustalona, w serii do tej pory pojawiło się ich pięcioro zidentyfikowanymi sobowtórami Silasa są Stefan Salvatore i Tom Avery. Znane sobowtóry Amary to Tatia, Katerina Petrova i Elena Gilbert. Tatia i Pierwotne Wampiry Tatia była potomkinią i drugim sobowtórem Amary. Żyła w Ameryce w jedenastym wieku blisko rodziny współcześnie znanej, jako Mikaelsonowie. Pomimo faktu, iż miała już dziecko z innym mężczyzną, zarówno Klaus jak i Elijah zakochali się w niej. Chcąc zakończyć spór synów, ich matka - Esther - zabrała im ukochaną. Wykorzystała krew Tatii, zmieszaną z winem, które rodzeństwo wypiło przed przemianą w wampiry. Choć nie zostało to potwierdzone, sugeruje się, że Esther zamordowała Tatię, by utworzyć Klątwę Hybrydy. Katerina, Elena i Klątwa Hybrydy Powrót Silasa i Qetsiyah tumblr_olqwjhsQMK1u8wtnco3_250.png|Elena Gilbert 61a538caaa3fa6e0632e36e55abfd2a0--brown-curls-trending-hairstyles.jpg|Katherine Pierce 167.jpg|Tatia Amararr.png|Amara 180611-paul-wesley-the-vampire-diaries.jpg|Stefan Salvatore Bj6A7FgIEAElzCm.jpg|Tom Avery Silas_10_TVD_5x03.jpg|Silas Linia sobowtórów Zdolności * [[Werbena|'Werbena']]' - '''sobowtóry są odporni na werbenę. * '''Potomstwo - '''w przeciwieństwie do wampirów sobowtóry mogą mieć dzieci. * [[Światło słoneczne|'Światło słoneczne']]' - sobowtóry są odporne na światło słoneczne. Słabości * 'Śmiertelność - '''sobowtóry starzeją się i umierają. * [[Dekapitacja|'Dekapitacja]]' - o'derwanie lub odcięcie głowy powoduje natychmiastową śmierć. * [[Wyrwanie serca|'Wyrwanie serca']]' - '''powoduje natychmiastową śmierć. * [[Złamanie karku|'Złamanie karku']]' - '''skutkuje momentalną śmiercią. Zachodzi nieodwracalne przerwanie rdzenia kręgowego oraz przedłużonego, który jest odpowiedzialny za najważniejsze funkcje życiowe takie jak m.in. oddychanie, akcje serca. * '''Choroby - '''niektóre są śmiertelne dla sobowtórów. * '''Czary - '''może powodować ból u sobowtóra. * '''Delikatność - '''ludzie i sobowtóry są najbardziej delikatni ze wszystkich stworzeń. Ciekawostki * Sobowtór może być jednocześnie Podróżnikiem i Pasażerem. * Mogą zostać przemienieni w wampiry. * Krew sobowtórów jest silnym talizmanem. * Zmieszana krew dwóch sobowtórów tworzyła lekarstwo na nieśmiertelność. Wideo thumb|center|500 px Galeria Tumblr mvzcaltrIj1smc1xto2 500.gif Tumblr mvzcaltrIj1smc1xto3 500.gif Tumblr mvzcaltrIj1smc1xto1 500.gif Tumblr mvz499JV9b1qbdismo1 500.gif Pppppp.gif Pp.gif Amara I(.jpg Damon & Sobowtóry Petrovej.jpg You have the Petrova Fire..jpg Sobowtóry.jpg Petrova originally.png $RAR5TE8.png Kategoria:Gatunki